


Realm Hopper

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 'ready player' anon, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Magic, Recovery, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, idk what to say there will be healing ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Studying the cold carvings in the stone, Aphmau reaches out to the strange lettering only for the etchings to take on a strange, purple glow. With a gasp, Aphmau watches as the grey cobble slides itself apart, opening to reveal a dark, cool hallway, a quiet glow emanating from the portal at the end."Oh Irene…" Garroth says from behind her, and her breath stutters.There, at the end of the hallway and in front of the portal, lies a teenage boy paler than quartz, and gaunter than the charred skeletons Aphmau only remembered seeing in the nether.---Dream SMP and Minecraft Diaries crossover because I said so. Starts before season 3 but after season 2.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Realm Hopper

The life of a goddess is a strange one.

Aphmau contemplates this as she rocks her daughter back and forth, the little girl snoring softly with quiet breaths. A few ways away, Lilith plays with her own toys, quiet and whispering tales Aphmau would probably never understand. She smiles, ignoring the edge of exhaustion hidden under her growing wrinkles.

For a seemingly immortal being, it looked like she was still prone to aging.

Aphmau could admit that her life had been devolving into chaos lately. She had only had her girls for three years, she had only known the  _ truth _ for three years, but it still made her head spin, not that she would admit that. 

For starters, her healing was gone.

There were many theories. All she truly knew was that Alina's difficult birth might have been part of it, not that she would ever blame her for such a thing. It could have been the birth itself, or perhaps the complications could have added to it, but all she knew that the power at her fingertips was gone, having left something empty, and something she would rather jot dwell on. She had resigned herself and her friends to a life of caution long ago, and that was how it would be .

Secondly, and perhaps more importantly, was the voice tickling in the back of her head that called for something… strange, and something she couldn't put her finger on 

Sure, it wasn't anything unsavory most of the time. But the suggestions would be completely unaligned with her moral compass, and make no sense to come from her own head. 

Which was why she groaned when the whispers started up all over again, a headache starting to form in her temple, and sighed.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Lilith said from her spot from the floor, and Aphmau gave her a strained smile, shaking her head a bit. She tightened her grip on Alina for a moment in preparation to get up and nodded.

"Of course, honey, just tired. Are you having fun with your toys?"

Lilith grins up at her with gapped teeth and shows her the decorated blocks she's holding, face pure glee.

"I'm building a castle, mommy!" She says, and Aphmau feels her hands lessen in their tremble. A soft smile replaces her previous one, and she leans down to kiss her on the forehead.

"How brave! What a great castle you'll build!" She says, mischievousness infecting her voice, and Lilith laughs, eyes bright and innocent. She pats her on the head, ruffling her unruly strands, and proceeds to make her way to one to the two beds on the other end of the room, where she gently lays Alina down and covers her with a blanket, running her fingers through her hair delicately.

The rocking of the boat made all of them antsy, really, but it was nice moments like these when she really grew to appreciate what she had built over time. She would have never imagined it ever turning out like this those few years ago, after waking in the forest alone and clutching that old staff. 

She would never forget the sacrifices she made to keep this, either.

“Mommy, I'm hungry,” Lilith says, then, making a scrunched up face, and Aphmau chuckles slightly.

“Then let's go get something to eat, hmm?”

Taking her hand, they both make their way up the ship’s stairs to the deck, where the crew is bustling to run the ship, making sure to stay on course. Aphmau spots Garroth near the steering wheel, talking to the captain and smiling goodnaturedly. On the other side of the ship stands Liochant, standing stiffly near their supplies, presumably guarding it from any pickings and the odd seagull that liked to take off with their things. Aphmau giggles and makes her way towards him, Lilith following closely and brightening when she spots the dark haired man. 

“Lady Aphmau! Hello!” the man says, smiling brightly, and Aphmau once again finds herself thinking of unfiltered sunshine when she looks at him. It's unfair how much innocence he radiates.

“Liochant!” Lilith squeals, catapulting herself into his arms.

“And little Lilith as well! Isn’t it time for your nap, little one?”

Lilith scrunches her face once more, and Aphmau bursts out laughing at it.

“I’m not tired! Mommy let me play with my blocks instead ‘cause I couldn’t sleep,” she says, and he nods sagely as if her worlds are wise. 

“Ah, understandable, my good lady. What would you like to keep you entertained, then? Would you like a… red apple, perhaps?” he says, swiping the item out of thin air and offering it to her like a caterer at one of Aphmau’s lord meetings.

“And where pray tell, were you hiding that foodstuffs in the first place, Liochant?” someone says behind them, voice uncharacteristically cold, and all of them jump, turning to see Garroth staring disapprovingly at the brown-haired guard. Said man freezes in place, shoulders tense, and Aphmau tries not to grimace at the tension, face turning to stone. 

“Sir Garroth, I was just--”

“I thought your job was to guard our supplies, not steal them,” he says matter of fact, hands behind his back and posture straight. His armor glistens in the bright yellow gaze of the sun overhead, and Aphmau finds her patience wearing thin.

“Are the crew not entitled to simple snacks, Garroth?” she says, looking over to the sprawling seas before them pointedly, and his gaze falls on her almost snappishly. His face settles into something close to a scowl.

“Aphmau--”

“I suggest you stop harassing my guards and go do your job at the sails,  _ Sir Garroth, _ ” she says, and his face turns blank, devoid of anything but empty blanklesness. He stands there for a few more moments, gaze stony, before nodding his head quickly in a relent of authority.

“Yes, Lady Aphmau. My apologies.”

He sets his jaw and walks back to his post, gaze lingering on Liochant coldly. Aphmau sighs.

Liochant is still tense, gaze following the blonde guard. The apple in his hand is gripped tightly in his hand, so hard that his fingers are bleeding from red to white at the edges. She reaches out gently and takes it from him, soft and relaxed in her movements, and smiles when he turns to look at her with a shaky expression.

“Don’t mind him, Liochant. Garroth has always been a bit stuffy when it comes to who I talk to,” she says with a good-natured smile, and he lets out a wobbly sigh, trying to return with the gesture with a smile of his own. 

Aphmau takes the apple and hands it to Lilith, who had watched the interaction with narrowed eyes and quiet lips. Her wide eyes are drawn into slits, and the teddy bear in her hands is gripped tightly, her expression tinted with annoyance and confusion.

“Here, Lilith. What do we say to mister Liochant?” Aphmau tells her gently, and the girl looks back up to her with a sour expression, which clears when she spots the red delight in her hands. She takes it without resistance, staring at it for a moment when she sets her feet and walks over to the crates at the back of the pile, reaching out for another one of the fruits and clutching it in her tiny fist. Then she walks over to Liochant, who is still tense from the previous interaction, and reaches out her hand to him, her face determined.

“Huh?” the man mutters, and Lilith stomps her feet.

“If imma eat one, then you get one too! ‘S the rules!” she says, and Aphmau gets the feeling the volume might be intentional. Liochant stares at the apple in her hand blankly for a moment, before finally reaching out and taking it from her chubby fingers and smiling, something small but soft.

“Thank you, Lilith,” he says, and she nods, satisfied with his answer. Aphmau shakes her head at her spitfire nature, but she thinks her slight smile has already given her away.

Still, she can still see the tension lingering on his form, and it makes her spirits dampen a bit. She stomps out the urge to glower at Garroth and thinks back to her first meeting with the brown-haired man instead.

Liochant had been introduced to them just over a year ago, coming to them as a refugee with an uncanny skill for the blade during a  reconnaissance mission in Tu’la . While this had made him suspicious in the eyes of many, Aphmau had found in herself a soft spot for him, looking at his young face and only seeing a scared young man. He had explained that he had been run off from his village during a pillaging by castle nights, of which he had tried and failed to fight off. He had come to them asking for aid, but by the time they had returned to his home, all they had found was a crumbling village and a dying commander, who had commended Liochant for his effort and granted him his official title as a knight. He had told them later he had been in training for as long as he could remember, and that the commander who he had seen die had been his father.

Katelyn had softened for him too, then, and had taken him into her ranks. Aphmau had eventually taken him into her own knightship after a few months, wanting to make sure he had settled first before making any drastic moves.

In truth, she hated to admit that she had not accounted for her head guard's attitude, but in her defense, well…

Garoth was being a huge dick. 

Truly. For a man who had seen discrimination and had acted out against it, this was nothing short of hypocritical. 

He had been butting heads with Liochant ever since meeting him, and Aphmau was getting tired of trying to counteract his scathing comments with reassurance to make sure Liochant didn't take it too much to heart.

(Yes, she understood that Liochant might be a Tu’la spy. Yes, she had been watching him closely and only letting him interact with her daughters in public spaces. No, Garroth, she was not going to banish the poor kid for doing  _ nothing wrong. _ )

In any case, Aphmau took a mental note to talk to Garroth about his behavior again later and looked back to the open sea, watching the blue waters glisten with the sun's rays. She couldn’t wait to get to Bright Port; at least then she would have Katelyn in solidarity, and together they could keep Garoth in line. Maybe. 

“Well then,” she finally says once a few more minutes pass, listening to Lilith's happy laughter and Liochant playfully tease her by making funny voices with her teddy, “I feel as though we should go try to lay you down for that nap again, don’t you think, Lilith?” she turns to the gleeful girl, and sighs softly at her happy, sun-kissed face. She groans in disappointment, glaring up at Aphmau, but in the end, all she achieves is the look of a grumpy puppy. Liochant laughs, waving goodbye as Aphmau leads her away back to her quarters.

Once they’re back downstairs, Aphmau enters her room to see Alina still snoring softly, Lilith in her arms, and she sets the girl down on her own cot, tucking her in and kissing her forehead while she crosses her arms, scowling childishly. 

“Momma! I don't wanna sleep!” she says, and Aphmau smiles softly, petting her hair.

“I’ll tell you a story if you want,” she offers, but Lilith is already yawning by the time she finishes her sentence, and she shakes her head as her eyes begin to close, clutching her teddy bear closer to her chest.

“Momma, why are people so mean to other people?” she says, voice small, and Aphmau feels her breath hitch on the back of her throat. She sighs.

“Truly? I don’t think I’ll ever know,” she says and presses her forehead close to Lilith's after a moment of silence.

“But remember, Lilith, that even if there are cruel things in this world, we must always be kind. What's this world, if not balanced out by the kindness in people's hearts?” she tells her softly and caresses her hair in a motherly gesture. She wobbles her lip, but nods, burning her face into Aphmau’s neck and hugging her tight. Then, she lets go and cuddles into the covers.

“I love you, mommy,” she says, and then closes her eyes, hand gripping Aphmau’s shirt under her armor. 

Aphmau smiles, but this time, it's tired, lidden with sadness.

“I do too, my dear.”

In the back of her head, a voice laughs, and Aphmau watches the flickering light of the lanterns in her quarters in silence.

\---

Arriving in Bright Port brings many formalities, many of which Aphmau has grown tired with as the years have gone by.

Everything seems grayer, faker after seeing it for the hundredth time. Cheery, saturated greetings, painfully wide smiles, people clamoring to shake her hand. It got tiring quickly. 

Seeing Katelynn trailing behind Bright Port’s lord didn’t.

“Aphmau,” she says, and immediately brings her in for a hug. She laughs and clutches her tight, then leans back to observe her pale features. 

“Katelyn! I’m so happy to see you, truly,” she says, and the two girls behind Aphmau seem to agree, running up to her and clamoring to be picked up.

“Lady Aphmau. It's nice to see you once more. Have you come to discuss trading agreements once more?” the Lord of the village asks her, giving her a short bow, Aphmau doing the same.

“Yes, I have. There have been a few shipments lost to the sea, so I was hoping we could iron out a few solutions to the issue,” she says graciously, the man nodding. 

“Well then, we shall make our way to the town hall to discuss,” he says and begins making his way down the path, turning halfway and waiting politely, but expectantly. Aphmau looks back to her girls and Katelyn and smiles at their antics.

“Katelyn, if you could please take Lilith and Alina for now? Liochant can stay and help you, me and Garroth have matters to discuss.”

Katelyn scoffs, then picks up the girls and carries them under her arms like baseballs, rolling her eyes playfully. The girl's shriek in delight.

“Yeah, yeah, go do your lord stuff. I’ll go ahead and take over babysitting for the girls, I guess,” she says, and Aphmau smiles gratefully at her, the turns to follow the lord and his guards, Garroth and her crew close behind. 

Looking around, she spots the Academy building in the distance and smiles. Then it fades as she picks up on the whispers around her, others looking at her in awe, and straightens her face. It would be unruly for the Lord of Phoenix drop to show any weakness, even to the common folk of an allied village.

(On the back of her head, a voice titters, and Aphmau ignores it.)

The village itself had grown much in the years she had been spending raising her daughters. The buildings had expanded, the paths had been stretched out, lamps had been set up in the streets, there were more people. It seemed true for many of her allies, but everyone was growing quickly as time went on and as leaderships became more established.

On one hand, she was glad. On another, she was tired of the stares.

As they all pile into the grand hall, she finds herself tense for some unknown reason. Perhaps it's the way the guards lock the door behind them, or the way the servants in the grand building close the curtains discreetly and efficiently. Aphmau waits wearily as they finish securing the building.

Finally, the last window is drawn, and Lord John lets out a sigh of relief, shoulders relaxing. He looks up at her and shows the first sign of vulnerability in the form of knitted brows, Aphmau recognizing it as a sign of peace, and she lets her guard finally drop.

“Lord John, we received your message. Is everything alright?” she tells him, letting her face betray her worry, and the man shakes his head, gulping.

“Thank Irene you’re here, Lady Aphmau. I feared we hadn’t many options left.” 

He sits on the head seat of the table with a loud clatter, and Aphmau does the same, taking the other spot at the edge as a subtle show of authority. 

“Are you alright?” she asks, and the man laughs, bordering on hysterical, before clutching his head and taking a deep breath.

“I’ll get straight to the point, My Lady. A new structure has recently appeared at the edge of our village borders, in a rural area, and from what we've seen, we suspect it could be another portal. Yet, it’s range says it should be linking with the one already here…”

“A structure? What kind of structure?” she says, and he sighs, shoulders falling in exhaustion.

“A ruined temple of sorts, from what it looks like. It appeared two weeks ago, and no matter what spell our magi or witches cast, nothing has gotten through to it. As if that wasn’t already ominous in of itself, a black withering has begun to seep from the thing, killing the surrounding greenery. We fear it may… may start to affect our crops, soon, if left unattended.”

Aphmau nods, face grave. This definitely seemed serious, but no matter how much she hated to admit it, she didn’t know how to help. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to try.

“What have the magi said about their readings of it?” Garroth says from next to her, face equally grave, and the Lord sighs.

“All they’ve been detecting is faint magical energy from it, but their readings of the runes carved onto the entrance to it have been scattered. What most have gathered is that it is definitely a gate to  _ something, _ however, and considering the only realm we have easy access to, we assume it would be--”

“--a portal to the nether,” Aphmau says, jaw set. The Lord nods, weary.

“Please, My Lady, if you could just find a way to scout it…”

Aphmau lets herself think, for a moment. Lilith and  Alina couldn’t go with, in any circumstance, especially considering the possible dangers. She could leave Liochant with them, of course…

(Was she really ready to trust him with such a responsibility?)

“Has Head Guard Katelyn been informed of this?” she asks, and the Lord nods.

“She was among the first in the scouting party but had an accident with the magic at the site. She has been in soft recovery, but she has recently been deemed fit to return to her duties by our healers if you would like for her to accompany you.”

Aphmau  _ had _ seen bandages peeking out from under her armor, come to think of it. Katelyn always had been one to get herself into trouble. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, Lord John,” she said. He nodded.

At the end of it, they found themselves exiting the hall with stiff shoulders, and truth be told?

Aphmau was not looking forward to this.

\---

“Lady Aphmau, are you sure?” Leochant says when she pushes her daughters in Leochant’s direction, the guard looking at the children in shock. He leans down on his knee immediately and begins entertaining them, yet still holds his surprised gaze in Aphmau’s direction as he does so.

“Yes. There’s no one else I would trust with them at the moment; I have a feeling this will be all hands on deck. Be careful with them; I’m counting on you to protect them, Leochant.” she says, and he nods, gratefulness in his eyes. She smiles gently at him, and he lets determination take his expression, turning to the girls and leading them away to their temporary arrangement. Garroth grumbles from behind her, getting a glare from Katelyn for it, and Aphmay just sighs, already sensing a brawl.

“I still say we should have left them with Katelyn. She is injured, after all,” he says, scowl in his features, and the woman scowls back, fire in her eyes.

“I  _ was _ injured. I'm as right as rain, now. Besides, Leochant is the closest with the girls besides Aphmau herself, it only makes sense to leave them with him. He’ll keep them safe.”

“Please don't fight.” Aphmau snaps at both, glaring at them in disappointment. “I’m very tired from the voyage. Don’t ruin the good mood I’m barely holding onto.”

They both avoid her gaze. She shakes her head, annoyed, and turns to the group waiting for their departure. Lord John had insisted on escorting them himself and watching the proceeding scout.

“Now, Katelyn, can you tell me anything of note you found at the structure? I know Lord John already gave me a pretty good briefing, but I would like to hear your account, please.”

Katelyn nods, face serious, and they begin to walk, a few more guards behind them.

“The thing seems to be fairly small, all things considered. Just a short hallway, pretty basic in shape. It goes underground for a bit, from what we’ve dug up, but it’s nothing special. Lord John is more concerned about what could be inside it, honestly; even if the magic on it is faint, you can tell there’s something… off about it. Not to mention the withering.”

“Could the withering be from the black skeletons rumored to reside in the nether? They are rumored to cause a similar effect,” Garroth says, curious.

“Perhaps. In any case, our priority should be to fix it before it reaches our fields, and make sure the inside isn’t dangerous, or holding anything dangerous, anyway.” Aphmau says, hand on the hilt of her sword. “Lord John said it was on the outskirts of Bright Port, yes?”

“Yeah, around the more rural areas, although there are still some houses around. They’ve been evacuated, just in case.”

Walking through the village of Bright Port, now knowing the situation, Aphmau picks up on the tension surrounding the people on the streets, watching mothers grip their children’s hands a bit tighter than usual and men look around with cautious eyes as they move supplies or work on the buildings in progress. Although their eyes do brighten when they catch sight of her, strangely enough.

“So… how have you been, Aph? Anything interesting happening in Phoenix Drop?” Katelyn says, nudging her gently. Aphmau laughs, shaking her head.

“Oh, no, not really. Just the usual. Levin and Malichi returned from their diplomatic mission in Skystead, though. We’ve reached a truce, at least.”

“That's good,” Katelyn says, and Aphmau nods. They fall into a quiet silence for a moment. 

“And you, Katelyn?” Garroth says from beside them, avoiding her gaze. Katelyn sees it as the olive branch it is, thankfully, and sighs, waving her hand.

“Nothing much. Got thrown into a wall a few weeks ago, broke an arm and stuff, but the magi were able to fix me up. Speed up my recovery time, you know. I’m just glad I’m not still in bed rest. That was hell.”

Garroth nods but doesn’t seem to relax.

Aphmau observes him for a moment, her expression bleeding into concern. Katelyn looks at her, and the raven-haired lord returns the gaze, both coming to a silent agreement and letting it go for now.

Aphmau can admit Garroth had always been a bit stuffy. He was the definition of chivalry, the best night Aphmau could ever ask for, and a great friend, a supporting figure these past few years. But it was this knowledge that allowed her to pick up on the growing animosity that had been growing in his character the past few months. It wasn’t even tied to Liochant, not really. He had been wary when he had arrived, but they hadn’t started clashing like they were until three months ago. Not to mention how withdrawn he had become, with Alina especially. She couldn't help that feel like some sort of resentment in him was surfacing.

It made no sense. It worried Aphmau. She could tell everyone else had begun picking up on it too, especially Levin, who Garroth had always treated like a son. 

In any case, that train of thought would have to be put on hold. Aphmau finally caught sight of the old ruined structure they had come to see in the distance, and she quickened her pace, readying her stance.

“Here we are,” Lord John says when they arrive at the entrance. Aphmau observes it with curiosity but makes no move towards it. There are no more people in the streets, and for all intents and purposes, they are alone.

Aphmau takes a deep breath and steps forwards, approaching the doorway. It’s made of heavy stone, moss seeping into its cracked surface. Vines crawl over the grey cobble, and the wall overall is chipped, webs of damage coating it. Even then, it seems like the dents begin to take certain shapes at the sides, and she frowns, almost recognizing a few, the runes tickling her brain. Around the ends, she can see black stains littering the ground, and she tries not to grimace.

She recognized it, kind of. The name was right at the tip of her tongue…

“Lord John, what kind of spells have your magi tried to cats to erase the withering?” she asks.

“Nothing that has worked,” he says, and she sighs. 

“I suggest you leave it alone for now; I’ll send for someone who can seal it, hopefully… I fear casting magic at it may cause adverse effects the longer it is attempted.”

The man looks skeptical, but nods.

“This is it,” Aphmau says, quieter and slightly monotonous, and Katelyn nods.

“Pretty underwhelming, I know. But the doorway hasn’t budged since we first entered it two weeks ago, and even then, we didn’t make it far…” she trails off.

“Is there anything else we need to know before we try to open it?” Aphmau asks, and Katelyn sighs.

“The magic inside might be volatile. Keep that in mind.”

Aphmau nods and steps forwards once more, standing directly in front of the stone doors, and observes the runes more closely. Studying the cold carvings in the stone, Aphmau reaches out to the strange lettering only for the etchings to take on a strange, purple glow. With a gasp, Aphmau watches as the grey cobble slides itself apart, opening to reveal a dark, cool hallway, a quiet glow emanating from the portal at the end.

They all blink, surprised. She thinks she even heard a few gasps here and there.

“Welp, that was easy,” Katelyn says, and makes to move forwards, but stops right before the entrance. 

“Lord John, stay back. Me, Garroth, and Katelyn will scout the building,” she tells the man, and he nods, stepping backward, his guards following.

“Katelyn?” Garroth asks when said woman continues to hesitate, and she shakes her head.

“Don’t wanna get thrown into a wall again. Aphmau, you think you could go in first? It did respond to you, after all.” she says, and Aphmau nods, ignoring the protests that spring from Garroths mouth.

“Aphmau, wait--”

The moment Aphmau’s feet cross the threshold, her skin is enveloped in the feeling of pins and needles, and she gasps, shivering. The atmosphere is colder than she had been expecting, but then again, it  _ was  _ pretty dark in here. The portal was at the end of a hall that seemed to stretch forever, and if she squinted, she could kind of see…

“Aph, you good?” Kately asks from behind her, and she turns, giving them a smile.

“I’m fine! You can try to come in now, I don't think anything's gonna happen…”

Garroth immediately rushes in, seemingly unaffected by the dark aura in the abandoned hall, and begins to look her over, panicked. Katelyn follows, looking around wearily and poised to attack with her gauntlets. All three look around and find nothing but cobwebs and insects. 

Once again, Aphmau turns to look at the portal, and she is immediately hit with the realization that it looks nothing like the nether, glowing in emeralds and blues. She approaches it, perhaps foolishly, in curiosity.

“Aphmau, stay back!” Garroth says, and both women roll their eyes when he grabs her arm and tries to pull her back.

“We did say we would scout the area, didn’t we?” she tells him, annoyed.

“Aphmau, we’ve already done far more than was expected of us by opening the portal, we should go back and tell Lord John to bring more--”

Shifting. 

Something shifts at the end of the hall.

Immediately, all three draw their weapons, looking around tersely and converging into a circle. Aphmau zeroes in on the portal, eyes narrowed, and motions to approach it.

“Aphmau, we should get back up--”

A quiet groan cuts Garroth off, and all three of them still. At the end of the hall, illuminated by a soft green glow, something moves, stilted and barely there, and it causes them all to stiffen, but all for different reasons, Katelyn and Garroth in caution, and Aphmau in shocked concern. Aphmau bites the bullet and approaches with a sense of urgency, because if she’s right-- if this hunch is  _ right-- _

She recognizes the figure and her heart stops.

"Oh, Irene…" Garroth says from behind her, and her breath stutters.

There, at the end of the hallway and in front of the portal, lies a teenage boy paler than quartz, and gaunter than the charred skeletons Aphmau only remembered seeing in the nether.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Will I update this consistently? Probably not. But I'll try my best! So sit back and enjoy the show!


End file.
